falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Order Up
}} Order Up is a side quest in Fallout 4 that takes place at Drumlin Diner. Trudy, the owner of the diner, can be heard arguing with Wolfgang over Trudy's son Patrick's debt. For all available options, talk to Wolfgang to begin the quest. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough When the Sole Survivor discovers Drumlin Diner, they will hear an argument between Trudy and Wolfgang. The player character can: #Enter the diner and talk to Trudy. All conversation options result in her offering money for the player character to kill Wolfgang. The player character can ask for extra, accept or refuse. #Talk to Wolfgang. He and Simone will initially draw their weapons, but it is possible to ask what's going on. * It is possible to threaten him to lower his gun, then subsequently extort him for money, with a third check to get him to run off entirely. If the intimidation fails at any point, he and Simone will turn hostile. If they are killed, Trudy will reward the player character. Until the third Charisma check, it is possible to ask what's going on, offer help or make a sarcastic remark. All checks require Charisma 8. If Wolfgang isn't hostile or hasn't been driven off, he will ask for help, with either talking some sense into Trudy or taking her down. * The player character can ask about Trudy. Wolfgang explains how he got her son Patrick hooked on Jet. The player character can agree that they should pay what he owes, that Wolfgang's a scumbag for making him an addict or that they're both in the wrong. The conversation returns to his offer. The default payout is 100 caps, but the player can haggle for 125, 150 or as high as 200 (unless they hustled him earlier), to agree to talk to Trudy or join them in the attack, the latter of which turns Trudy and Patrick hostile. Talking to Trudy after Wolfgang results in her refusing to pay up. The conversation can take one of a few turns: # The player character can offer to help her instead, in which case she'll offer 100 caps to kill Wolfgang. This can be haggled up to 125, 150 or as high as 200. Refusal to help Trudy turns her hostile. # She can also be convinced or threatened to pay up. If the "end peacefully" option fails, the quest defaults to her offer to kill Wolfgang. If the "Threaten" option fails, she will turn hostile. If either option succeeds, the standoff comes to an end. By this point, talk to whoever is still alive to complete the quest: * If Trudy is killed, Wolfgang takes over behind the counter and becomes available as a chems merchant. * If Wolfgang is killed or driven off, Trudy remains and becomes available as a general goods merchant. * If Trudy is convinced to pay up, she remains behind the counter while Wolfgang leans up against the wall outside. Both become available as merchants. Quest stages |stage9 = 5000 |desc9 = Talk to Wolfgang |log9 = |stage10 = 6000 |desc10 = Quest failed - everyone dead |log10 = Everyone in the Drumlin Diner is dead. Whatever mess these people had gotten themselves into doesn't matter now. |status10 = fail |stage11 = 6100 |desc11 = Quest failed - everyone hostile |log11 = I've attacked everyone at the Drumlin Diner. Whatever problems they had hardly matter now. |status11 = fail |stage12 = 7000 |desc12 = Quest complete |log12 = |status12 = finish }} Companion reactions Notes * This quest can also be initiated by talking to Trudy first, although this will only yield the option to kill Wolfgang and Simone. However, she will not turn hostile if the player character refuses to kill Wolfgang, unlike if he was spoken to first. * If Wolfgang is convinced to turn tail and run off (all three Charisma checks), both he and his partner Simone can later be found just inside Goodneighbor, though they do not have any unique dialogue and will act as generic NPCs (i.e. they will only say "Yeah?" "Huh?" and "Yes?"). They will not offer merchant services, unlike at Drumlin Diner. * To get the most caps out of this quest, the player character can threaten Wolfgang up to two times to extort some caps, then go to Trudy and offer help, asking for money 3 times to collect 200, then kill and loot Wolfgang and Simone, selling their gear to Trudy. This will net at least 245, plus whatever their gear sells for. This cannot be done the other way around, as Wolfgang will not raise his offer for help beyond 100 if he is extorted, even with successful Charisma checks. * The player can "walk away" from conversations mid-sentence by pressing the left control stick/WASD keys, without committing to help one or the other. In this way, it is possible to threaten Wolfgang with the first two Charisma checks, then exit mid-conversation and go to Trudy and get her to agree to paying up to 200 caps, walk away again, then go back to Wolfgang and tell him to leave with the third Charisma check, which will yield the 200 cap payout from Trudy. * It's possible that Wolfgang and Simone may already be in a shootout with Trudy and her son as the player arrives. The event can be seen unfolding from a fairly far distance away. Going into V.A.T.S., Wolfgang and Simone will appear as enemies (RED), while Trudy and her son will be friendlies (HUD color). If the player does nothing, neither will attack and Wolfgang can be heard telling the player character to leave, but a companion may start attacking Wolfgang and Simone. After killing Wolfgang and Simone, Trudy can be bartered with, however the quest "Order Up" will never actually start nor finish, thus the player character loses out on any affinity changes, increased cap rewards and experience. Bugs * If Wolfgang is killed during the "Talk to Wolfgang" objective at quest stage 3000, the objective will not clear, making the quest impossible to complete. The quest can still be failed by killing Trudy and Patrick. * If Wolfgang and Simone are killed, their bodies do not disappear. They will appear as you left them, and where you left them. But if you check the bodies several game days later, even if they were looted clean and still appear to be naked, NEW loot is back on the bodies. Visited regularly, the bodies can be re-looted several times. Category:Fallout 4 side quests fr:Ce soir au menu pt:Fazer Pedido ru:Ваш заказ принят uk:Ваше замовлення прийняте zh:主持公道